deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigan
Gigan is a Kaiju from Godzilla. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Gigan vs Megalon * Godzilla Alien Battle Royale * Godzilla Final Wars Monster Battle Royale * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale * Godzilla Aliens vs Pacific Rim Kaiju * Alien Battle Royale History Being either created or controlled by the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens, the Xilliens, the Garogas or the Cryog, Gigan has always been the cyborg space kaiju used to aide such alien invaders to conquer the earth. Originally first appearing alongside King Ghidorah. The two monsters attacked a city, but they were interrupted by Godzilla and Anguirus. They battled at the World Children's Land, and they nearly killed the two monsters. After the destruction of alien base, Gigan and King Ghidorah are released from their mind control, and the two Earth monsters drove them back into space. Gigan would return alongside Megalon to battle Godzilla and Jet Jaguar, only be defeated once again. As it turns out another Gigan was found mummified in Hokkaido, the shobijin reveal that Gigan had came to earth thousands of years ago, but was defeated by Mothra. Once the xilliens begin their invasion, Gigan is awoken and sent to destroy the Gotengo only to destroyed by Godzilla. The xilliens repair Gigan and upgrade his scythes to chainsaws, Gigan was sent to aid Monster X in destroying Godzilla but is faced with his ancient foe Mothra once again, battling her to the death, Gigan is destroyed as Mothra sacrifices herself. Gigan would return multiple times in the Godzilla universe and is one of Godzilla's most deadly opponent. Death Battle Info 'Background' * Species: Alien Cyborg Monster * Height: (Showa) 65 meters, (Millennium) 120 meters * Weight: (Showa) 25,000 tons, (Millennium) 60,000 tons 'Abilities' *Blades for hands and feet *Buzzsaw in abdomen *Cluster Light Ray and Concentrated Light Laser *Antigravity Flight (Mach 3 in atmosphere and MFTL in space encased in diamond) *Intelligence *Short range teleportation *Flamethrower from mouth *Can surround himself in space diamond *Gigan Upgraded (Millennium) **Can fire grappling cables from blades **Can fire guided razor discs from upper chest **Dual bladed chain saw hands (Millennium Repaired) **Grappling Tail Claw **Tail Jab *Neo Gigan **Can launch head from body *When exposed to certain space crystals, Gigan can transform into his Critical Mass Form 'Strengths and Feats' *Buzzsaw is strong enough to slice Godzilla and Anguirus's skin, resulting blood gushing from he wound. *Proved to be a challenge for Godzilla *Was able to slice Mothra's wing. *Managed to set Mothra ablaze. *Shredded Rodan's wing *Sliced off Kumonga's leg *Disabled Moguera *Decapitated King Ghidorah's center head. *Wiped out an entire Cryog fleet. 'Weakness' *His head is not as resilient to Godzilla's Atomic Beam compered to the rest of his body. *Guided Discs act like boomerangs, meaning they can come back to Gigan, this can result in him getting damaged. *His sail back can be easily damaged by opponents like SpaceGodzilla *If is visor is damaged, Gigan can become blind. Gallery GVG_-_Gigan.jpg|Gigan Showa Gigan_4.JPG|Gigan 2004 Godzilla_jp_-_Chainsaw_Gigan.jpg|Gigan Chainsaw Upgrade gigan_cutaway92_tn.jpg|Gigan Anatomy Gigan.gif|Gigan in Godzilla Monser of Monsters NES Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_GIGAN.png|Gigan in Godzilla Save the Earth gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Unleashed Neo Gigan.jpg|Neo Gigan Head Launch in Godzilla King of the Monsters Manga Gigan_GtHCW.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Half Centuary War Gigan_Ongoing.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Ongoing RoE_Gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla Rulers of Earth RoE_Upgraded_Gigan.jpg|Gigan Upgraded in Godzilla Rulers of Earth 92.jpg|Gigan vs Rodan in Godzilla Ongoing 10.jpg|Gigan vs Kumonga in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Gigan vs Moguera.jpg|Gigan vs Moguera in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Gigan vs SpaceGodzilla.jpg|Gigan vs SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla Rulers of Earth 33.jpg|Gigan vs Jet Jaguar in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Gigan_and_Anguirus_talk.jpg|Gigan vs Anguirus in Godzilla vs Gigan Godzilla_vs_Gigan_2.jpg|Gigan vs Godzilla Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_3-4_Gigan_Joins_The_Brawl!.png|Lazer Beam gigamegalon.jpg|Gigan and Megalon in Godzilla Rulers of Earth gigan cuts ghidorah.jpg|Gigan decapitates King Ghidorah in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Aliens Category:Movie Combatants Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Monster Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Kaiju Category:Flight Users Category:Cyborg